


Eye Candy

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But they need a little help, Clint is hot!, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Steve loses his composure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't know that walking around half naked is having a serious effect on Steve's composure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Any/Clint or Any, Clint - Clint unawares just how hot he is](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=41709151#t41709151)
> 
> Clint's used to being in SHIELD mixed accomodation, dormitories, you name it, so both he and Natasha are used to just padding around in night wear, towels, etc.
> 
> That doesn't change because they move into the Tower with Tony and the team.
> 
> Clint just doesn't know that walking around just in jeans after a shower etc is having a serious effect on any's composure.

Officially Steve was a soldier. But honestly, he didn't have much time to experience how to be a soldier then. He was in basic training only until Dr. Erskine offered him to be part of Operation Rebirth. He didn't stay with the other soldiers from then on. And when he was Captain America, they sent him on propaganda tour where he stayed in separated accommodations with the other members of the tour (the staff and the girls!). And when he finally got into war he also didn't stay too much on real army bases. So, strictly speaking, Steve had no idea how it was to live with other soldiers. 

Clint on the other hand _was_ a soldier. He had lived on army bases, in dormitories together with his comrades. After they kicked him out and after a few jobs gone wrong as mercenary he was in jail for over a year and the communal showers there taught him that there was no such thing like body shame. And then, when SHIELD had recruited him, there wasn't much difference to the army, only that they didn't separate male and female agents so strictly. They were all grown ups and could defend themselves and if someone within SHIELD behaves disgracefully they have to deal with Coulson and Fury and no one right in his mind would want to risk that. 

Steve knew that. But nevertheless, he didn't really know what he had expected when Clint and Natasha moved into the tower with them some weeks ago but he was pretty sure that it wasn't that! Both, Clint and Natasha, didn't have any problems to walk around half naked.

This morning he got up early and went for his morning run and when he came back, strung out and sweaty, he stumbled to the kitchen on the communal floor to get something to drink. He had just opened the sports drink – he had to admit he loved them – and took the first gulp when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and his throat got tight. He swallowed a few times and took another sip from his drink.

“Morning, Cap,” the archer mumbled sleepily. He wore gray sweatpants and nothing else. No shoes, no socks and no shirt. He squeezed one eye shut and his hair stood in every direction. Steve swallowed again before he could answer.

“Good morning.” He sat down at the breakfast table in the kitchen and watched the other man rummaging aimlessly through the cupboards till he finally remembered that he wanted some coffee. He found a mug, placed it in the coffeemaker and pressed a button, glared at the machine and then pressed another button and finally it started to do something. Clint stood with his back to Steve and he had a great view on his back, the broad shoulders, the slim waist, the muscles moving under his skin, the scars, the dimples over the waistband of his pants... wait, what? Steve's brain screeched to a halt. Why would he stare at those dimples? Or at Barton in general? Without lifting his feet from the floor Clint shuffled over to the fridge, put milk in his coffee and sat down opposite of Steve. 

“Why are you awake?” Clint finally asked after downing his coffee in two big gulps. He scratched his head, yawned and opened the second eye. 

“I...” Steve croaked, cleared his throat and tried again, “I was on my morning run.” Clint raised a brow, turned his head, looked at the clock on the wall behind him, turned his head back and cocked his head.

“You go on a run at five in the morning?” 

“Actually, I went at four in the morning, I'm already done.” Clint turned again. Apparently he wasn't really awake. With another yawn he went back to the coffeemaker and muttered something about crazy people but Steve didn't get all of it.

“Why are you awake?” Steve asked and Clint turned around to lean against the counter.

“Fury wants me to evaluate the new agents at the range. Have to be there at six.” Clint said and placed his hands on the counter beside him. Steve's mouth got dry again when he caught himself staring at Clint's fine sculpted torso, his nearly hairless chest, his perfectly chiseled abs, his arms, more scars, that cute happy trail... He took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes. 

“You okay?” Clint cocked his head and furrowed his brows.

“Yes... yes, I'm okay. Guess I just need a shower,” he thought and boy did he need a shower! A very cold shower. He grabbed his drink and left hurriedly. 

 

 

Steve was in the gym sparring with Natasha when she suddenly stopped.

“Barton!” she yelled and Steve turned around to the entrance.

“Uhm... hi, Nat,” Clint appeared and Steve chocked again. The man stood there, dripping wet and only in black low-rise [swim trunks](http://www.2eros.com/images/productimages/swimwear/Black_Label/Large/Black_Label_V0410_BL_F.jpgURL) with a towel over his shoulder.

“Can you tell me why I had to do your paperwork?” Natasha glared and Clint scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. Steve didn't miss the way the water drops ran down his body, over his legs and he barely managed to restrain himself from licking his lips. His swim trunks accentuated his Apollo’s belt and again he followed the line of the happy trail from his navel into the pants. His eyes wandered down and like Clint's arms his legs were perfectly shaped. They were long, lean but well muscled and...

“Steve! Hey, Cap! You here?” Natasha cocked her head when she looked at him.

“What? Sorry, I didn't listen,” he mumbled and forced his head to turn away from Clint's legs.

“Yes, I've noticed.” 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at the entrance for a second but Clint was gone. 

“Wow, nice... panties, Barton,” Tony whistled grinning when he entered, his head turned to gaze after the archer and Steve saw his eyes wander down to Clint's ass. 

They heard a _friendly_ , “Fuck you, Stark,” from the locker room beside the gym and Tony laughed good-humored. Steve squinted his eyes and he could barely refrain himself from growling at Tony. Natasha raised her brow, looked from Steve to Tony and back, shook her head and grabbed her towel to throw it at Steve's head. 

“Come on, Cap. Sparring?” 

“Yes, yes... I'm here.” Steve mumbled and tried to concentrate on his training again. 

 

 

Steve was in the kitchen together with Bruce. He cut the vegetables Bruce gave him and Betty, who was here to visit Bruce, sat at the island and talked about her father's futile attempts to find a new favorite bar since his last one got demolished. 

Bruce chuckled, slightly evilly, he knew that it was Tony who had bought the bar and let it demolish just because he could. But apparently it was more difficult to find a joint he liked.

“Hey,” they heard a voice coming from the living room and Clint came in. He only wore faded jeans... and nothing else. His hair was still damp and in his hands he held a roll of gauze, scissors and band aid. “Jarvis said Bruce is here. But apparently you don't have time.” 

“What's the problem, Clint.” Bruce placed the cooking spoon on the counter and turned around.

“You know, the cut from... you know... the mission,” he looked at Betty who stared at Clint in amazement. “I was in the shower and I'm supposed to patch it up but I can't reach it. And I thought... but you are busy.” 

“I'm sorry, Clint. I...” Bruce started but Steve interrupted him. Somehow.

“I can...” he squeaked quickly when he saw Betty open her mouth, but then he cleared his throat. “I can help you, if you want. I'm sure Betty can cut the... the... whatever these things are.” Steve pointed at the cutting board. 

“Yeah, sure.” She said unenthusiastically and maybe a little bit disappointed but Steve could see her still gazing at the half naked archer.

“Cool,” Clint grinned and Steve's dick twitched in interest. He blushed and Clint cocked his head. 

Betty took the cutting board, the knife and started to cut the remaining okra. 

Steve swallowed when Clint handed him the items and turned around. He saw the cut over his spine, just in the middle of his back where he couldn't reach it himself. When he stepped into his personal space he could smell him, the citrus from his shampoo and the soap from his body and Steve's cock twitched even more in his confinement. He took the scissors to cut a bit of the gauze and then he carefully placed it over the cut and secured it with the band aid and he tried not to think about how smooth his skin felt despite the scars, how his muscles moved slightly under Steve's hand or the how the warmth of Clint's body seemed to seep into it and made it tingle. 

“Okay, done,” he finally – reluctantly – said and Clint turned around, smiled at him _this_ smile that made his intestines melt and patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Steve.” He took his stuff and went back to the elevator. Steve turned back to the kitchen and found Bruce stare at him and Betty at the elevator where Clint was just disappeared in. But when both of them realized that he looked at them, they went back to work. 

 

 

They were dead tired. After nearly two days of fighting against the Serpent Society and their genetically altered giant boa constrictors – they defeated them! – the Avengers were tired to the bones. And all of the were soiled in the goo those damn gigasnakes excreted. One would assume that Clint as a sniper didn't get in contact with it but one of those fuckers forced him to go down and into close combat. Only Tony was still clean inside of his suit.

They left the elevator at the floor with the gym because Tony said, the communal showers were easier to clean. Steve blushed violently when Natasha hit the showers together with them and Tony, who joined them for fun, secretly tried to check her out. But then, when he sensed that Tony looked in his direction and had a really, really smug grin on his face he realized that he himself had stared. But not at Natasha, no, he had stared at Clint's ass and the tattoo he had there: a kiss impression on his left cheek. Tony's eyes followed his and then his brows hit his hairline and the grin got even broader.

“Nice tattoo, Barton,” he couldn't resist and Clint turned with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You know what, Stark? Kiss my ass!” He slapped his own ass cheek where the tattoo was and turned back to the spray. Now Bruce and Thor turned around as well and all of them looked at Clint's butt while Tony chuckled. 

“Come on, guys. It's just a tattoo,” Natasha grinned and shook her head. 

Steve was the first who was done, wrapped the towel around himself and went to the locker room where he knew that he had spare clothes and when he heard steps behind him, he saw Clint, also with only a towel around his hips, following him. Steve slipped into his sweatpants and his shirt when he heard the archer mutter under his breath behind him.

“You okay?” he asked and Clint huffed. 

“Yeah. I've just thought I had clean clothes in my locker but... apparently I forgot them.” He pursed his lips, shrugged and turned to leave the locker room.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked slightly bewildered and Clint cocked his head.

“Up to my apartment to get into clothes and then in my bed?” 

“Uhm... you... if you want to... I have a spare shirt here if you want to...” Steve pointed at his locker but Clint just shook his head.

“Nah... I'm good, thanks. It's just...” he pointed at the ceiling and shrugged again.

He padded barefoot and only with the towel around his middle to the elevator and Steve stared open mouthed for a few seconds, before he followed him. Together they entered the cabin and Steve saw Tony bump into Bruce when they both realized that Clint just left more than half naked.

They had to change to the private elevator on the communal floor. When the cabin stopped both men went out and to the other elevator and Steve realized, that Pepper, Betty, Jane and Darcy sat in the living room. 

“Hey, Steve...” Pepper started but stopped and arched her brows while Darcy whistled when Clint crossed the room. Jane and Betty stared blatantly and that thing in Steve's intestines, that made him growl when someone looked at Clint, lifted it's head and eyed the women suspiciously. 

“Ladies,” Clint smirked and stepped into the other cabin and Steve hurriedly followed him. 

The elevator stopped at first at Clint's floor and with a huge yawn he left it and smiled at Steve. 

“Night,” he said and when the door closed again Steve released the breath he didn't realize that he held. 

“Fuck! What am I doing?” he asked himself and swallowed.

“If it is a comfort to you, Captain Rogers, you are not the only one that reacts this way in Agent Barton's presence.” Jarvis said and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, it's good to know not to be the only creep, isn't it?

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked after the first month they lived in the tower, an empty mug in his hand, and Natasha turned around, a croissant between her teeth and a cup of coffee in her hand. She bit off and furrowed her brows.

“Why am I doing what? Drinking coffee? Because it's morning and I like it. Eating a croissant? Because I'm hungry.” 

“No, not _that_.” Tony closed the fridge and turned to Natasha. “That.” He said and gestured at her appearance. She stood in the kitchen and only wore a shortie nightie. Confused she looked down at herself, then back at Tony.

“I don't know. I thought it might be a little bit rude to come down to the communal floor naked.” She shrugged and took another bite of her croissant.

“But why do you and your shadow always have to run around half naked?” Tony leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest.

“Are you really scandalized by naked legs?” Natasha's brow hit her hairline. “Because there are some rumors about you and...” 

“No, it's... it's... did you realize that Capsicle loses his composure around Legolas when he's half naked? And all the ladies here as well. Pepper stares at his ass!” Tony cocked his head and Natasha looked in her mug, shrugged, emptied it in one big gulp and refilled it.

“Yes. And? Where's the problem?” 

“There's no problem as long as it's only Captain Icecube but when my fiancé looks at other men's butt then...” Tony sounded slightly petulant. 

“Are you telling me that you're jealous because Pepper watches Clint's ass? You know that he's not into 'girls'? And by the way, you think if he would wear a _shirt_ they would stop to stare at his ass?” Natasha snorted.

“Why did he have to do it after all? I mean, if he doesn't have enough shirts...” 

“You've been at college, right?” Natasha interrupted him.

“... he can... What?” Tony knitted his brows.

“College! Right? Did you live in a dormitory?” Natasha finished the last bite of her croissant, went to the sink and let water run over her hands before she dried them with a towel.

“Yes, I've been at the college, as all of you know and yes, I lived in a dormitory. But what...” 

“Try to remember your fellow students when they ran around in the corridors.” 

“Well, that was... oh... Oh!” Tony's expression was priceless when he remembered his time at the college and even if he was the youngest the first time he'd been there the others didn't bother to behave just because a _kid_ was there as well.

“You get it?” Natasha refilled her mug again. “Since Clint was seventeen he was with the army, in the jail and then with SHIELD. And all his accommodations were more or less like dormitories. He's used to it.” 

“And what about you?” Tony cocked his head and looked at Natasha's barely covered legs again. She raised her brow and Tony averted his eyes with a lopsided grin.

“I'm with SHIELD for ten years now. Some things are rubbing off. And by the way, we're all grown adults here... well... and you. I guess they can say something if it bothers them. But as far as I know you're the first that complains.” 

“But what is about Steve? He's clearly staring more than the others, he doesn't listen when Barton struts around and the less Barton wears the more Steve is distracted. But apparently they both don't have realized that.”

“Yeah, that... I've seen that, too.” She nodded and pursed her lips. “Guess someone needs to talk to them.” They both looked at each other, raised a fist and played rock paper scissors. Tony had rock, Natasha had paper. “Good luck with Cap, Tony.” She smirked, refilled her mug and left the kitchen. 

“Damn!” Tony cursed, turned around and wanted to fill the mug he had in his hand only to find the pot empty. “Damn!” he repeated, put his cup aside and filled water in the coffee maker. 

 

 

“We need to talk, Cap,” Tony flopped down on the deck chair beside him. Steve put his sketchbook away, looked at the genius and raised his brow expectantly. 

“Okay. What are we talking about.” 

“You. And Barton.” Tony shielded his eyes with one hand before he rose and opened the parasol. Steve's mouth got dry.

“Okay.” He repeated and tried to swallow. Tony looked at him and then he sighed theatrically.

“Do something!”

“What?!” 

“I know that you have the hots for Merida and I know that you're ogling his ass and now, as a friend, I'll give you an advice: do something!” Tony got up again, shoved the parasol closer to his chair and sat down once more.

“I... I don't...” Steve started and he felt the heat creep up to his cheeks and he knew that he was beet red right now. Tony snorted and sat up, folded his legs under him and turned to Steve. 

“Steven, please. You are not as subtle as you think you are. Everyone – and I mean really everyone except said archer boy actually – knows, that you're lusting after him. You stare at his ass and... I don't know... other things I really don't want to think about. Fact is, you want him. So, do something.” 

“But I'm not...” Steve started again.

“Not gay? Really? Let me tell you, there's this new concept in town. I'm not sure if you've heard about it. It's called bisexuality. That means, you, my dear Cap, play for both teams.” Tony smirked smug at him and Steve blushed even more.

“I've never before... I mean... there were always only... you know... women.” Steve stuttered, slightly abashed.

“Really? I mean... sorry, I know you're not a blushing virgin... but I've always thought you and Bucky...” 

“No. No, there wasn't anything.” Steve grabbed the glass with iced tea and emptied it. His throat was really dry at the moment.

“Huh,” Tony frowned but then he wiped it away with his hand. “Whatever. I'm not the only one who discovered that you like Clint and if you only stare at him, it doesn't get better. So, get your head out of your ass and ask him out.”

“But I don't know if Clint is into...” Steve started but this time Tony interrupted him with a spluttered cough.

“Really?! Steven! Open your eyes! Barton is as gay as a picnic basket. Have you ever seen him with a woman?” 

“Natasha?”

“Invalid argument. Natasha is not a _woman_ , Natasha is in a class of her own. And she's his best friend and _adopted_ sister.” 

“You mean... Clint is... is into guys?” Steve's eyes went wide like saucers.

“Grazie a Dio! He finally gets it!” Tony exclaimed and threw his hands in the air with a broad grin. Then he rose and patted Steve's shoulder. “And now: do something!” And off he went.

 

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Clint turned around to find Natasha behind the couch. He rubbed the spot on his head where she had slapped him.

“That was because you're an idiot.” She jumped over the backrest and sat down beside him.

“Why am I an idiot?” Clint still rubbed his head and furrowed his brows. Natasha looked at him for a long moment before she sighed and wanted to slap him on the back of his head again but this time Clint ducked out.

“Hey,” he squawked. 

“How long will you still let him dangle?” She raised her brow and she saw the confusion on his face.

“Whom?” 

“Do I need to slap you again?”

“Wait, wait... I really...” Clint started but when Natasha raised her finger he shut his mouth.

“Don't you dare treat me as if _I_ am the idiot here! You know exactly of whom I speak!”

“I don't let anyone dangle because there...”

“Clint...” her voice got threatening. But Clint just glared at her. 

“He's not interested.” He finally said after a while and Natasha leaned over and slapped him on the back of his head again.

“Ouch! Can you stop that already?” 

“Even Stark had seen it and you know how _observant_ Stark is!” 

“Stark isn't observant, he's... oh!” 

“Yes, oh! Clint, let me tell you... no... let me explain this as if you are an idiot.”

“Am not,” he grumbled but Natasha ignored him.

“ _Steve_ is more than interested. He stares at your ass, he laughs at your jokes, he...” 

“Why would Steve look at _me_?” Clint interrupted her and frowned. “I mean, I'm just some ordinary guy and then there's Thor and...” 

“You don't get it, do you?” 

“... nothing special at all. I'm average at best.” 

“Clint! Will you shut up already?” Natasha spat now. 

“First of all, you do have a mirror, right? Do you use it sometimes? I mean, you're quite attractive... for a guy. And then it's not only Steve who stares. I've seen Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Bruce, Betty... apparently you're not as ugly as you think you are.”

“But why? I mean... I don't get it. I'm just a guy with too many scars and...” 

“... and then there was more than one incident at different SHIELD bases where women and men checked you out.” 

“He could have so much better....” 

“God, you're impossible! Clint! Let me assure you, Steve _is_ into you. He always blushes when he sees you without a shirt or in your swimwear or stuff like that, he's beet red when we all have to shower and that's definitely not because of anyone else because Steve doesn't notice that there's someone else when you're around.”

“Really?” Clint's face lit up and Natasha had to restrain herself to not roll with her eyes. She knew, that Clint has the hots for Cap since he met him the first time but he never dared to make a move, he just whined about him when he was too drunk to realize it. 

“Yes, really.” 

“Wow! That's... wow!” 

“I'd suggest you go and talk to him.” Natasha shoved him off of the couch and Clint glared at her for a second but then he took a deep breath and went to the elevator.

 

 

When the elevator opened and Steve wanted to get out of the car he suddenly stood in front of... Clint Barton! And this time the man was fully clothed.

“Uhm... hi,” he smiled when he saw the other man blush slightly. 

“Hi, Steve.” Clint responded but didn't move or say anything, just fiddled with his fingers and swallowed. But when the door started to close, Steve put his hand in and it opened again. 

“Hi,” Clint said again and licked over his lips. “Actually, I...” he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said and Steve felt a lump form in his intestines. _He knows!_ he thought and then, _And he wants to tell you to leave him alone!_

“Okay,” he pressed through his teeth and Clint gestured vaguely at the dining room to their left. 

“I guess there's no one in there at this time. Jarvis?” 

“The room is empty, Agent Barton,” the AI confirmed. 

“Okay,” Steve repeated and waited till Clint moved. He couldn't refrain his eyes from wandering down his back to his ass, squeezed in that ridiculous tight jeans. But then he forced his eyes up and looked at the back of Clint's head while he followed him. 

Clint sat down on one of the chairs, got up, went to the bar at the small side, filled a glass with ice and soda, came back, placed it in front of Steve and sat down again, only to get up a few seconds later again.

“There's something... I mean... I've talked to Natasha and she...” he wiped over his face while Steve emptied the glass with soda to wet his throat, just in case that he need to speak. “Oh god, this is...” Clint sat down again. “I don't know how to start but...” He swallowed, exhaled and then he said, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Steve stared at him open-mouthed. Did Clint... _Clint Barton!!_... really just ask him if he want to go on a date with him? 

“I mean... you don't have to if you... if this... oh god, this was a mistake and I go and kill Natasha...” he jumped up again and was half ways out of the door when Steve finally managed an answer.

“I'd like that.” 

“... dumb idea and I've... what?” He stopped dead in his tracks and turned. “What?” he repeated and looked at Steve disbelievingly.

“I said, I'd like that,” Steve rose and smiled and when he looked at Clint his heart made a somersault in his chest. Clint wanted to go on a date with him!

“Really?” There was this touch of hope in Clint's eyes.

“Really.” Steve confirmed and he saw the other man swallow nervously. 

“Really.” Clint repeated and then he smiled. _This_ smile that made Steve's knees weak and his intestines melt.

“Really,” Steve said again and the next moment he felt soft, dry lips on his and hands on his cheeks. Carefully he placed his own hands on Clint's hips and pulled the archer closer to himself, opened his mouth to invite him in, touched his tongue when it started to explore and realized that it was him who moaned right now. 

“Sorry,” Clint murmured when they parted and Steve felt the lump in his stomach again. Why did he apologize?

“What...” He started.

“I wanted to save that for later, you know, for after the date,” he grinned lopsided and Steve closed his eyes for a second before he initiated the next kiss.

“I'm glad you didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
